


Kiss the homies good night?

by satanist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Pining, Platonic Kissing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dreamnap, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist/pseuds/satanist
Summary: “Hey! Aren’t you gonna kiss the homies good night?” Sapnap pouted.In which Dream and Sapnap kiss a whole bunch because hey, it's platonic, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1413





	1. Their first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I will take this down if any content creator concerned by this work says they are uncomfortable with it. Dream and Sapnap have both stated they were fine with shipping.

It was lonely, being Dream. 

The overwhelming and constant attention directed towards him had the complete opposite effect than it should have had. It made him feel invisible. Misunderstood, even. How can such a popular, funny, smart, nice and talented guy not have tons of friends, right? 

But when he sat alone in the dark, after spending so many hours editing videos he would probably never even upload, and hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on or eat anything all day, it was lonely. His daily routine of waking up, recording, editing and occasionally streaming made the count of days blurry. Time is an illusion when your only obligation is to entertain the world. And maybe that was the reason why Dream’s life was so lonely. He had started living for other people instead of living for himself.

Maybe that was also why he would sometimes spend his entire nights staring at the ceiling instead of sleeping, his eyes burning with exhaustion and unshed tears, too tired to close them and go to sleep, to think properly, to do anything with his life. Ironic, isn’t it, considering he was supposedly so successful on all his platforms? If only he was able to feel successful, to feel good about himself once in a while. But it was never enough. _He_ was never enough. His entire way of living was based on dwelling on what-if’s, on how he could’ve been better, could’ve done better.

Fortunately, he had friends to extract him from his occasional existential angst crises. Friends he would’ve died for in a heartbeat. So it was no surprise when Dream’s crying session of the day was interrupted by a flow of discord messages from George demanding he join his call with Sapnap. And it was no surprise that after taking only a moment to compose himself, he complied.

“Hey guys!” The shakiness in Dream’s voice was barely noticeable.

_Should I really be proud about this?_

“Dream!” George exclaimed. He apparently hadn’t heard him connect to the voice channel.

“I just woke up, what do you want?” His lie was believable, considering it was one in the afternoon and his friends were very well aware of how messed up his sleep schedule was.

“Wow, okay. Kinda rude, Dream,” Sapnap spoke up.

There was something off about his voice Dream couldn’t quite grasp. It was more monotone than usual, almost as if Sapnap was in a numbing pain.

George finally seemed to realize that the silence which followed Sapnap’s words was awkward and decided to defuse the tension by answering the question. “We didn’t… want anything, Dream.” He sighed. “At least not _from_ you. I guess Sapnap _did_ ask me to get you in here.” 

Dream frowned. George’s tone was serious and Sapnap was staying oddly silent.

_Something is actually wrong, then._

“Did you want to tell him about it, Sap? Or did you want a distraction?” George’s voice was soft and soothing. 

If Dream closed his eyes for a moment, he could pretend the words were directed at him. That he was the one George was trying to comfort. But now was not the time. He apparently needed to be there for his friend.

 _Putting other people’s needs first again, huh._

“Distraction. Please.” Sapnap’s request was slightly strained, and his muffled sniffles made it obvious that he had been crying.

Without any hesitation, Dream responded. “Yeah, of course. Wanna play bedwars or something? We haven't played in a while, but we can still kick ass right?”

  
***  
  


They ended up playing Minecraft for a few hours, until Sapnap’s mood had improved enough that he decided to log off for the day. Dream’s earlier state of distress had also been forgotten, so both he and George disconnected not long afterwards.

Dream didn’t have the time to take in the day’s events, because as soon as the call ended, he received several messages from George.

**George:** _thank you so much for coming to my rescue_

 **George:** _i dont think i can really talk about it_

 **George:** _but you really helped him_

 **George:** _i didnt know how to_

 **George:** _so yeah thanks_

Dream chuckled and sent him a quick reply about how it was no problem. He couldn’t deny that he was indeed worried about Sapnap, the youngest of the trio didn’t frequently expose his feelings in such a vulnerable way, but George seemed to be reacting a bit dramatically. 

Maybe it was the exhaustion from too many hours of insomnia during the last few weeks, or maybe it was the couple melatonin tablets he’d swallowed, but Dream was finally able to find sleep without spending a ridiculously long time overthinking about everything. 

  
  
***

When Dream woke up the next morning, he was met with over a dozen messages from Sapnap pleading him to pick up his calls. He tried to type a response an embarrassing amount of times, before giving up and simply calling the other, too sleepy to be comprehensible over text.

“I’ve decided to drop out of college,” Sapnap deadpanned as soon as he picked up.

Dream stifled a yawn. “Good morning to you too," he said, dragging out the vowels as his brain was still booting up. "Why?”

“I want to focus more on youtube and streaming. Kind of like you, I guess." Sapnap's voice darkened. "Let’s just say my parents didn’t really take it well. You know they haven’t been the most supportive about my life choices, I think they hoped this ‘career’ was gonna be temporary.”

“I’m so sorry man, are you okay? That’s really awful. Just know I fully support you whatever you do.”

“They’re kicking me out.” Sapnap’s voice cracked on the last word.

“... What the fuck??” Dream was now entirely awake, sitting up in his bed.

“I don’t know what to do Dream, I have to... I have to be out of the house by the end of the week.” Sapnap sniffed sadly.

“What the actual FUCK-”

“Such eloquence,” Sapnap chuckled between his cries.

“They can’t do that Sap, what the hell?? Did you try and talk to them, bargain or something?”

“I’ve been doing only that for the past two days. They say I make enough money that I shouldn’t depend on them.” His voice was barely more than a whisper. “And since apparently I’m a fucking failure or something, they don’t want me around, I guess.”

“Please don’t say that.” Dream let out an exasperated sigh. He felt helpless. “Do you have somewhere to go?”

“Ah… I’ve looked for places but the ones that are available right away are way too expensive, I couldn’t stay there in the long term.”

“What about staying at a friend’s?” Dream knew his concern could easily be heard in his voice, but he didn’t care.

“I’ve asked some, but either they can’t or I don’t feel comfortable asking that from them. It’s too much. I actually don’t know what to do.”

“Stay at my place,” Dream said without thinking.

“Dude… You live in another state.”

“I can fly you here,” he proposed.

“No way.”

“It can be temporary, until you find something else. I can’t just leave you homeless, what kind of friend would I be?” Dream was getting frustrated. Sapnap meant so much to him, and he hated the fact that he could do very little to help him. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, barely relieving the tension that made him feel even worse about the situation. 

“I can’t ask that of you, Dream,” Sapnap objected softly.

“I’m literally offering you to stay, I wouldn’t if it bothered me.”

“I can just get a hotel room here until I find a place to stay.”

“That would still be expensive. I wouldn’t ask you to pay rent,” Dream insisted.

“Exactly, I’d feel bad.”

“I promise it’s fine. I’m not forcing you to, obviously, but I can’t stand the thought of you being miserable across the country with no one to help you.”

“Dream, I appreciate the thought but… wouldn’t that make _you_ uncomfortable? Since, you know, I still have feelings for you,” Sapnap stated in an obviously falsely indifferent tone.

_Oh, right._ Sapnap had confessed his feelings for Dream four years prior, when they were 15 and 16 respectively. It had never never bothered the older one, as they were both very open about it. Their relationship hadn’t changed, instead becoming stronger over the years, and even if Dream had made it clear he didn’t feel the same, he had always been supportive and accepting.

“It’s never changed anything Sap, it’s certainly not about to now that you’re in a time of need.”

“Give me time to think about it, okay?” Sapnap said softly. “If there’s no other alternative then I’ll consider it.”

“Yeah, no problem. You only have a couple days though, and the sooner the better to buy the tickets.”

“I can’t give you an answer now. But I really, really appreciate it. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I know.” Dream smiled. “It’s no problem at all. I’m always here for you.”

***

A few days later, Dream found himself in a pretty bad mental state. He hadn’t recorded or coded anything in over two weeks, let alone streamed, as he was known for very rarely doing so. His self-worth was affected negatively by his lack of motivation, because if he couldn't please the fans then, of course, it meant he had failed as a content creator, and as a person. The moment it became unbearable to look at himself in the mirror, unable to consider himself anything else than a disappointment to his entire community, he decided to call Sapnap to try and think about something else. The fact that he had received no news from the other also added to his anxiety.

He sent a short message to Sapnap, asking him if he was available to call. Less than a minute later, Dream’s phone rang.

“Dream,” Sapnap greeted. From what Dream could gather in the following seconds, Sapnap was either crying or had been a short while ago.

“Hey, is this a bad time? I can call later if you want,” Dream offered, concern lacing his tone in a sympathetic manner.

“I can’t talk for long. Is your offer still standing?” Sapnap asked in a hoarse voice, and even through the phone, Dream could _feel_ the exhaustion emanating from him.

“Of course it is.” Dream quickly opened a new tab on his computer to check the available flights. “I can buy the ticket right now if you want me to.” 

“I can’t take it anymore, they’re... my parents are being so…” Sapnap trailed off and the silence stretched for a few seconds before he continued. “I need to leave. Fuck, I _really_ do, Dream.They certainly won’t miss me if I move to Florida,” he finished angrily

_Move here?_ “Your flight would be a little less than three days away. Think you can hold on until then?”

“Yeah I’ll- I’ll get a hotel room for the last night." Muffled shouts in the background drowned Sapnap's words. " Shit, I have to go, sorry.”

“Okay... Call me if you need anything, yeah?”

“Mhm. Bye.”

“Bye, love you.” He hung up.

 _Should I stop saying it?_ What if he was leading Sapnap on, or made him uncomfortable? But then again, Sapnap had made it very obvious over the years he didn’t want Dream to act differently after his confession. So why would he do now, four years later? Dream was only being himself, an affectionate person. He was only a little scared he would hurt his friend’s feelings. 

Dream sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and sent Sapnap the ticket.

He was going to live indefinitely with his best friend. Maybe he would be okay after all. Maybe life wasn't so bad.

  
  
***  
  
  


Dream was unable to sleep for more than one or two hours at a time for the next three and a half days, the stress eating him alive. He was thrilled to finally meet his best friend, but there were just so many things that could go wrong that the familiar, uneasy feeling of overthinking never quite left him in the remaining time before Sapnap’s arrival. 

When he received the message confirming the plane had landed, Dream felt his heart skip a beat. _This is happening._ He sent an uber to the airport, too tired to go and pick up Sapnap himself. They had agreed on it the previous day, but it still made him feel like a bad host. 

_Why do I live so far from the airport?_ Half an hour was more than enough time for Dream’s brain to provide countless over-dramatic scenarios. What if Sapnap hated him? What if his house wasn’t good enough for his friend? What if their friendship ended after meeting in real life? The thoughts sent his mind spiralling, and he soon felt the warning signs of a panic attack rising through him.

_Fuck, this isn’t the time._ He tried to fight it, momentarily forgetting that doing so always made the matter worse. 

Before he was even aware that several minutes had passed as he was struggling to stop the tears from burning his cheeks and try to remember how to use his lungs properly, he heard his doorbell ring. He'd barely had enough time to calm down.

“Hey Dream,” Sapnap greeted warmly as Dream flung his door open in excitement, nearly hitting himself in the head doing so.

“Hey.” Dream couldn’t hold back a bright smile. Sapnap was actually standing right outside his door, in real life, in _Florida,_ the size of his smile matching his own. Dream couldn’t help but think that the younger looked a little lost, surrounded by luggage.

“Can I hug you?” Sapnap asked hesitantly. 

Dream smiled even brighter, if that was possible. “What the hell man, you don’t have to ask.” 

He felt weirdly small in Sapnap’s arms, even if the latter was shorter than him. He felt protected, and warm, and loved. He wanted to stay like this forever. “I really wish this would’ve happened under different circumstances, but I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered.

Sapnap let go of him. “Yeah. Me too.” From the weariness in his voice, Dream wasn’t sure what the other was agreeing to. He didn’t insist and led Sapnap inside instead.

He guided Sapnap to the guest room, across the hall from his office, and helped him unpack. The younger had insisted they did it right away, even though it was the middle of the night and he appeared positively exhausted. For a while, they made small talk, avoiding any sensitive topics, until Sapnap asked the question Dream was dreading.

“I’m sorry for asking but... were you crying? When I got here your eyes were all red and puffy and I was just… wondering, I guess.” Sapnap's tone was worried, and he looked at Dream with compassionate eyes.

“Hah… yeah.” It was no use lying to his best friend, as not only was Dream very open about his emotions, Sapnap was also the person who knew him best in the world. “I was just a little nervous about you coming here.”

“You had a panic attack.” It was a statement, not a question, but Dream still nodded. Sapnap blinked at him, visibly upset that Dream had been keeping it from him for the past hour. “I can go to a hotel if this is too stressful for you or something.”

“Of course not Sap, it’s not your fault. You know it happens all the time.” Dream ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

“All the time?” Sapnap’s voice was painfully quiet, as if he was being careful.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess… it’s been worse lately.”

“You should’ve told me.” The younger man furrowed his brows as he sat on the bed.

“I don’t know what to say. Sorry?” Dream fiddled with his own hands nervously.

“Don’t apologize, jeez. I’m here for you, dude.”

“I know.”

Sapnap smirked, to Dream's confusion. “No offence, but you look really tired," the brunet said as an explanation to the sudden mood change.

“I couldn’t sleep last night. From the anticipation, I guess. And you do too, for the record,” Dream said sheepishly.

“You should go to sleep, then. I’ll still be here when you wake up. It’s not like I have anywhere to go,” Sapnap sighed, barely attempting to mask his sadness with humor.

“Don’t say that!” Dream chuckled, scandalized, while shaking his head in disbelief. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Sapnap smiled sadly. “But you really should. Go to sleep, I mean.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay, good night then.” Dream turned to leave.

“Hey! Aren’t you gonna kiss the homies good night?” Sapnap pouted.

In a split second decision, before he could even think about his actions, Dream leaned down and closed the gap between him and Sapnap. The kiss only lasted a second, and was broken off by a very panicked Dream. His eyes were wide and he abruptly left the room without another word.

So much for sleeping. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d done. What the hell was _that_? Why would he even do that? Sapnap would probably be furious with him, or disgusted, or both. Well, maybe not disgusted, considering he had been crushing on Dream since he was 15, but still mad. It had obviously been a joke, and anyone would hate to be kissed by their best friend, right? Especially since in this case, it could mean Dream was trying to make fun of Sapnap or hurt his feelings.

_I really am pathetic._


	2. And all the following ones

The next morning, Dream woke up to loud thumps coming from Sapnap’s room. He was most likely setting up his desk, so Dream decided to ignore him and make himself breakfast. He was quite glad he didn’t have to confront his friend right away, as he was sure he would have another breakdown.

His joy was short-lived, however, as Sapnap was drawn out of the guest room merely minutes later by the smell of Dream's pancakes. 

“Morning!” He called happily, then gasped theatrically. “You didn’t make me breakfast? You want me to starve to death or something?”

“O-oh I wasn’t sure you- I’ll make more pancakes then.” Dream stuttered.

“Did you just forget I was here or something?”

“That’s not it.” Dream quickly shook his head. “Well yeah, I guess I’m not really used to having people over, considering I live alone.”

Sapnap had provided him with a perfectly good excuse, why hadn't he just agreed and said that was the reason why?. The last thing he wanted was to have to acknowledge last night’s events. 

“Poor Patches, do you not care about her?" Sapnap continued in his mocking tone. "She lives with you! I didn’t think you were so rude in real life, Dream.”

Dream rolled his eyes and forced a smile. Either Sapnap had forgotten about what Dream had done the previous night, or he was too embarrassed to talk about it like Dream was. Unless he actually didn’t mind and wasn’t mad at Dream?

Sapnap spent the rest of the day setting up his computer and unpacking the rest of his stuff in his temporary bedroom. He still had to make money if he was going to leave Dream’s house eventually, so he was going to have to work from the small room. He certainly didn’t want to impose himself, even though Dream had assured him multiple times that he was very happy to let him stay at his place.

Dream was actually relieved he didn’t have to face his friend more than he had at breakfast. He was still weirded out by his own actions. At least Sapnap didn’t seem to be, or at least was only pretending so he wouldn’t hurt Dream’s feelings, which was still a better option than having to bring it up in an actual discussion. _Again with the overthinking. Why am I like this?_

  
***  
  
  


Not even twenty minutes into the movie Dream had decided to watch before going to bed, he was interrupted by Sapnap yelling through the living room.

“Hey, how soundproof are your walls?” 

“Why, you can’t wait till I’m asleep to jerk off?” The words had left Dream's mouth before he could really think about them.

Sapnap huffed out a laugh. “I wanted to know if we would be able to stream or record together, actually. You’re gross.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, your room is at the other end of the corridor,” Dream wheezed.

“Okay, cool. I’m not really in the mood to stream right away but maybe in a couple days?”

“Of course dude. When you’re ready.” It was perfectly understandable that Sapnap wouldn't be down to make content immediately after temporarily moving in, so Dream tried his best to exaggerate his comforting tone. Even if he'd been tense around Sapnap for the past 24 hours, he still wanted to be a good friend to the other and show his support.

“What are you watching?”

“Of Mice and Men.” Dream hoped Sapnap wouldn’t want to watch it with him, knowing that he would never be able to pay attention to the movie if he did. The shame and guilt he felt were overwhelming, and he couldn't stop thinking about their kiss, if you could even call it that. His brain had truly been 'one thought, head empty' for the past day. 

Dream sighed as he felt Sapnap settle next to him on the couch. He tried to ignore the brunet as best he could, his eyes stubbornly staring at the television without truly registering any information. After some time, he was finally able to relax, his anxiety from the day forgotten. It was surprisingly nice, having someone with him. Cuddling Patches was nice too, but just having a human presence in the house was so uplifting. Maybe he secretly wished Sapnap wouldn’t leave. He really enjoyed having someone he loved with him nearly at all times.

After the movie ended, Sapnap turned to face him. The dark circles around his eyes hadn’t faded since the day before, so Dream realized he probably wasn't the only one to have stayed awake all night. _Perhaps not for the same reason, though._

“Thanks for taking my mind off things. The last days haven’t been exactly easy for me.” 

Dream winced at how tired Sapnap sounded. “That’s why I’m here Sap.”

“Well, you could have not been. Considering…” Sapnap trailed off, looking away in embarassment.

Dream immediately knew what his friend was implying. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Hmm. I’m gonna go to sleep," Sapnap changed the topic abruptly. "I’m still exhausted from the flight and… life in general.”

Dream blinked at Sapnap as he stood up. “Good night, then?”

“Yeah. Kiss the homies good night?”

Why was Dream’s heart pounding so hard? He didn’t move in the slightest, unable to form coherent thoughts.

Sapnap seemed to realize his hesitation, because he quickly added, “Dude, it’s like, platonic. Friends do that. You don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you. I wasn’t entirely serious, don’t look at me like I’ve just murdered your cat or something,” he joked.

Right. Of course, it didn’t mean anything, Dream was overreacting again. He could kiss his best friend good night, there was nothing wrong with that, right? 

So he did. He hesitantly cupped Sapnap’s cheek and pressed a short kiss on his lips. Barely longer than their last one had been, but at least this time he’d meant to do it.

Before Dream could even appreciate the kiss, Sapnap left the room.

“Good night,” Dream called into the empty living room.

  
***  
  
  


Maybe Dream should’ve expected it, on the third night, when Sapnap asked innocently for a goodnight kiss yet again. But he couldn’t help the light blush that spread over his cheeks or the sudden inability to speak that overtook him for several seconds. 

He'd had just gotten home from the store and had walked in on the younger dozing off on the couch, seemingly waiting for Dream to get home to properly go to sleep. Dream hadn’t been able to stop himself from thinking that Sapnap was _cute_ , fingers tangled in Patches’ fur and hair slightly tousled. And _god_ , when he’d woken up from his nap at the sound of Dream closing the door behind him, he looked so confused for a moment, and it was just so _adorable._

So of course, Dream couldn’t deny his request. He dropped his bags on the kitchen counter and walked up to the couch, where Sapnap was sitting up, still half asleep. He looked so vulnerable, and _cute. Fuck._ _Should I be calling my best friend cute?_ He chalked it up as being happy to finally have someone to give him company, because he wasn’t alone with his thoughts day after day anymore. It was still quite a big adjustment, suddenly living with someone after spending so much time alone, but he still enjoyed it. 

Leaning over the back of the sofa, Dream felt the warmth of Sapnap’s breath on his lips as he hesitated for merely a second, before kissing him. When he pulled away, Sapnap’s eyes were still closed. 

“Good night,” Dream said quietly.

Sapnap hummed as he sank back into the couch.

“Need me to carry you to your bed? Tuck you in maybe?” Dream teased.

“Mhm.”

“You’re a grown boy, you can walk.” He could barely hold back a laugh.

“Mhm.”

“Okay, good night,” Dream repeated with a fond smile stretching his lips.

“...Mhmm.”

  
  
***  
  
  
  


They kept up with the tradition for the following days. On the eighth night, the two men were watching another movie on the couch, finally taking some time off after a day of editing videos they had recorded before the younger had been kicked out from his house.

Sapnap had been dozing off for the past hour, jerking awake every time his head rolled to the side when he abruptly got up and declared he was too sleepy to keep on watching, turning on his heels to leave the living room.

“Sapnap?” Dream called in an offended way. _Is he really leaving just like that? Have I done something wrong?_

“Hm?”

Dream suddenly realized he’d never initiated the whole goodnight kiss thing, Sapnap always being the one to ask for it. Maybe that meant he didn’t want to do it that night? Or maybe he was angry with Dream for some reason?

Sapnap chuckled lightly and walked back to the sofa. “Aww, Dreamie can’t sleep without a goodnight kissie?”

“Says the one who’s been asking for them for a week,” Dream grumbled.

Sapnap hummed dismissively.

The kiss was just a little longer than usual, long enough for Sapnap’s hand to reach for the back of Dream’s neck and tangle with his messy hair for a second. A second which wasn’t long enough to Dream’s liking. _Wait, what?_

First observation: the kiss felt a lot different when Sapnap was the one initiating it. It felt much more natural, like they were always meant to be this way with each other. It was also a little overwhelming, awakening many feelings in Dream he didn’t want to think about just yet.

Second observation: Dream had liked the kiss. Maybe a little too much.

Mind heavy with confusion and self-doubt, Dream went to bed as well, knowing the insomnia would keep him awake for most of the night again.

  
***  
  
  


Dream and Sapnap were playing on the SMP with George, Tommy, Tubbo and Bad. Both of them had been streaming for just over two hours, and Dream was getting tired. “Hey Sapnap, are you planning on streaming for a bit longer? I think I’m gonna go to sleep and raid you, is that fine?”

“Yeah, sure. Goodnight kiss before you go?”

Dream paused, eternally grateful that he didn't have to stream with his camera on as his entire audience would've been able to see the blush that flooded his face without warning. “Sure, I’m by the community portal,” he breathed out shakily, praying that a minecraft kiss was what Sapnap had in mind.

It wasn't.

“Nooo, come give it to me,” Sapnap whined, making the chat erupt in 'AWWWW's, and clearly signifying to Dream that his actual demand was, well, an actual kiss.

Dream rolled his eyes and sprinted up to him in game before pressing their avatars together to imitate a kiss, making obnoxious smooching sounds as he did so. “Good night Sappynappy!”

He left the teamspeak and thanked his viewers for all the donations before ending the stream. A few minutes later, he barged into Sapnap’s room, who promptly muted himself in a panic.

“Dream! I’m still streaming, you should’ve knocked, I could’ve had my camera on!” Sapnap shrieked.

“I’m not that dumb, I checked if you were doing a facecam stream. Plus we were streaming together until like 5 minutes ago.”

“What do you want?”

“Well… you asked for a goodnight kiss, right?” Dream flashed the other a smug smile.

Sapnap raised an eyebrow and smirked in return. He checked once again that his mic was muted and took his headset off. Dream walked up to the desk and softly lifted Sapnap's chin because he was still sitting in his chair and Dream didn't want to break his neck while leaning down. Their kiss lingered for a few seconds before Dream pulled away, wished the brunet a good night and left the room. 

From the other side of the door, he heard an exclaim. “Sorry chat, I’m back! We’re gonna try to speedrun now.”

About half an hour later, Dream could barely keep his eyes open. He hadn’t lied when he’d said he was tired. He decided to text Sapnap and smiled as he heard the surprised reaction on the stream he had open on his laptop, watching his friend fail his speedruns miserably instead of sleeping like he said he was going to.

**Dream:** _i’m going to sleep_

 **Dream:** _you got your goodnight kiss but i want mine :(_

 **Dream:** _fully expecting one after you end your stream_

Sapnap stopped talking mid-sentence and paused the game. After a few seconds, he spoke up. “Well chat, this seed is pretty shit and I’m kinda tired, so I’m gonna head off now. Thank you for showing up everyone, and thanks for the donos!” And just like that, the stream was over. Not even a minute later, he was knocking on Dream’s door.

“Wow, okay, I should’ve asked earlier,” Dream chuckled as Sapnap sat on the edge of his bed.

“Shut up, I was tired," the brunet mumbled. "It’s not about you.”

“Right.”

Sapnap leaned in to kiss Dream first. It wasn’t only a little peck like it had been the first few days, this time lasting several seconds. 

They rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed, then Dream caught Sapnap's lips again, taking the lead. Sapnap hummed gently as Dream threw an arm around his neck to prevent him from pulling away. It wasn’t intense or passionate, but curious and gentle. It took the laptop nearly falling off the mattress to tear them apart, making the brunet chuckle nervously, looking down at his hands. 

In seconds, their lips were together again, a mess of shaky breaths and hesitant touches. Dream eventually grabbed the collar of Sapnap’s hoodie so the latter was straddling his lap, deepening the kiss in the process. They kept making out for some time, minds clouded with sensations and warmth. Sapnap seemed especially lost in the moment, until Dream rolled his hips against his, gasping softly against the other's lips.

Sapnap immediately broke the kiss, leaving Dream with a frustrated and confused look on his face. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Sapnap scoffed. His features showed betrayal. “I’m pretty sure this crosses the line of kissing the homies good night, Dream.”

“Does- does it?” Dream muttered, still panting.

“Yeah. Yeah Dream, it fucking does.”

_Why did I do it?_ If he was completely honest, Dream wasn’t sure at that moment. _Because I love him_ , his mind provided.Okay, so that was new. He was certainly not about to voice his thoughts out loud, especially since he didn’t know if they were true. A heavy silence filled the room, so in his sleep-deprived and overly confident state, he decided to ask. “How did you know you had feelings for me?”

Sapnap looked bewildered for a moment, then protested weakly. “Do you really expect me to remember that, dude? It was over four years ago.”

“How do you know you still like me, then?” Dream asked in a small voice.

After a beat of silence, Sapnap quietly began. “It’s hard to describe. You’re constantly on my mind. When I’m happy, it’s you I think of. Or when I’m sad, or angry, or feeling anything at all. It’s always you. And it’s… it’s also you I cry over in the middle of the night.”

“Sap-” Dream tried to interrupt, but he was cut off before he could even get a word out.

“Let me talk please. I need to get it out of my system.” Sapnap took a shaky breath. “I know you inside and out. I know you’re funny, and caring, and sweet, and stupidly smart, and weirdly affectionate, and overly competitive, and so many other things none of the fans know about. No one else knows about. Everyone loves the little parts of you they get to see, Dream, just think for a second how much they’d love you if they knew you like I do. You’re the only one who’s been there for me from the start, and, god, you’ve helped me through so much. _So much._ Without even knowing, most of the time. You’re just… so special to me. I can’t imagine a world where I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you, Dream. I know I love you because it’s so easy to. And you’ve always accepted it, accepted me. I love you for so, so many reasons. And I love you because you love me, even if not in the same way.” 

Dream’s eyes widened almost comically, his mouth agape. He was at a complete loss for words. The speech he just witnessed made him feel weirdly emotional and somewhat dizzy, and he couldn’t think straight for a moment, so the only logical thing for his electrified brain was to try to kiss the other boy again.

Sapnap pushed him away with sadness in his eyes and a bite in his tone. “Dream, don’t pity me. Don’t… Fuck, don’t waste my time.”

“I’m… a waste of time?” Dream closed his eyes for a moment, feeling just a little bit pathetic. Out of everything, all the loving words he’d just been told, _that_ was the one thing he was most affected by? If he felt warm and comforted before, he was now ice-cold. The words Sapnap had spat out felt like a slap in the face. His heart ached for reassurance, yet the other had given him the exact opposite.

“You’ve never acted differently towards me. In all those years, I’ve never hidden my feelings and you’ve never changed your behaviour around me. Please don’t stop now. It… it really _hurts_.”

“Why would I act differently?" Dream said defensively. "It’s not like you can control who you have feelings for. You’re my best friend, I’m not pitying you, far from it. You’re the one who started kissing me in the first place-” His eyes widened at the sudden realization. “HOLY SHIT, WAS I YOUR FIRST KISS?”

“Um, well, yeah? And my second, and third, and fourth, and… well. You know,” Sapnap admitted sheepishly.

Dream nearly facepalmed. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve thought about it before, I’m so stupid.”

“Yeah, you are stupid.” Sapnap rolled his eyes as his cheeks reddened. “You should know it wouldn’t bother me that you of all people took my first kiss. And the following ones.” He pointedly avoided Dream's eyes, choosing to looks down at the floor instead.

“Wait, you said it was platonic… You know, kissing the homies good night.”

“The way you kissed me just now wasn’t exactly platonic, Clay.”

Dream’s breath hitched at the mention of his name, and his voice dropped imperceptibly lower. “Then you should know I don’t pity you, _Nick.”_

Sapnap closed his eyes and scooted further away from Dream, as if he could physically escape from his words. “Don’t say stuff like that if you don’t mean it.” Earning no response from the other, he got up and started moving towards the door to leave. “Good night, Dream.”

“I do,” Dream said almost inaudibly. 

“What?” 

“I do mean it. I was asking you how you first knew you liked me because I.. Well, I think I just realized that I... like you back?” Dream knew his words didn’t sound exactly convincing, and he hated himself for it.

“Dream,” Sapnap said cautiously. 

“This isn’t me playing with your feelings or... or wasting your time.” Dream looked down, unable to bear the intensity of Sapnap’s stare. “You know that’s unlike me. I’ve always been okay with you liking me. I’m not an asshole, I’d never willingly hurt you.”

“Dream-” Sapnap’s voice cracked and he sat back down on the bed.

“Shit, I’m sorry if this is too sudden or, or maybe you don’t want this or-” 

Dream’s thoughts were interrupted by arms thrown around him. His shirt was getting wet and Sapnap’s shoulders were shaking slightly, but he found himself feeling the same way he did during the first hug they shared. Safe. All he could do was rub Sapnap's back gently, trying to be calming. Eventually, the cries stopped and Sapnap pulled away, cheeks stained with tears.

“Dream,” he repeated again in a trembling voice.

“Shh.” Dream placed his hand on the other’s and rubbed small circles with his thumb, hoping to soothe him.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited- hoped for this. I always acted cool and unbothered, I mean we were both open about it, but it _hurt._ I couldn’t help being just a little jealous of the girls you talked about, or talked to, or George, or your friends - our friends - or the fans, I just…” Sapnap exhaled and chuckled sadly. “I feel like I’m being creepy.”

“Hey, don’t say that, I’ve been in love before, I know how it is. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I mean, I never thought it would actually happen, you know. I’d stopped trying to move on, because it only hurt more when I tried to distance myself from you. I had - hah, this is sad - I had just accepted my fate of being hopelessly in love with my best friend forever. My straight best friend. Who didn’t feel the same. Oh my god, it sounds like a reproach, I’m not blaming you at all, Dream, like you said you don’t have control over your feelings, but I still-”

Dream cut him off by kissing him so, so gently, still holding his hand, reassuring. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against the other’s. “You’re rambling.” He smiled.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“You’re right, I’m not, I got a kiss.” Sapnap smiled brightly.

“Now you are taking advantage of meee,” Dream whined.

“You’re the one who kissed me!”

“Hmm.”

“Hm?”

“Hm.”

Dream pulled Sapnap down so they were both lying on the bed, facing each other. 

“I lied earlier. When I said I didn’t remember how I realized I had a crush on you. I do remember, but I thought it was embarrassing and too personal, I don’t know,” Sapnap confessed in a low voice.

“You remember?”

“Yeah. It was the night you showed me your face for the first time. I’m pretty sure I already liked you before then, but that’s when it became more... real, you know?”

“Oh.”

“We were on video call and you had your phone next to you. You were lying in bed pretty much exactly like you are right now. And I remember thinking how much I’d like to be there with you.”

“In my bed?” Dream smirked.

“I guess so. Not really. Just, there. With you.”

“Well, you are now.”

“Yeah, I am.” Sapnap smiled.

“So basically, you saw how hot I am and you wanted to get in my bed? Wow, and here I thought you actually loved me.”

“WHAT!” Sapnap protested. "I do. I liked you before I knew what you looked like, I literally just said that. But also, yeah, you are hot. I should’ve included it in the reasons why I love you.” Sapnap smiled fondly as Dream wheezed. “I hope you like your goodnight kisses, because I’m certainly not done asking for them now,” he whispered.

“So I’m still your homie?” Dream smirked again.

“What? Oh. We don’t... I mean. We can... It’s up to you. You know what I want. Not that you have to-”

“Rambling.” Dream cut him off. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Nick?”

Sapnap giggled nervously and nodded.

“Then yes.” He giggled as Sapnap captured his lips once more. “You really like kissing me, huh?”

“Get used to it,” Sapnap said in a whisper.

  
  
***

Sapnap’s phone rang unbearably loudly, clashing with the quiet atmosphere that had settled in the room after the two men’s sleepy confessions.

“Hmmng, what?” Dream stirred. He had been _so_ close to falling asleep.

“It’s George, I’m picking up.”

“Mkayy...” he mumbled against the other’s chest.

“Hey George,” Sapnap yawned as he put the call on speaker.

“Sapnap, what the hell, why are you awake?! You said you were going to bed, isn’t it like 7 am in Florida?”

“You’re the one who called me!” Sapnap complained. “But yeah, let’s just say I couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you okay?” George asked in a concerned tone.

“Oh, yes I am, Georgie.” Sapnap grinned down at Dream. “Hey Dream, can I turn my cam on for a sec?”

Dream buried his face deeper between Sapnap’s chest and the crook of his own arm and nodded. His face was pretty much entirely hidden by his hair, arm and the blankets, so he didn’t mind. Plus, he was too sleepy to care.

“Wait, Dream is there? Are you in bed?”

Ignoring the question, Sapnap turned his camera on, raising his phone higher above the two of them so they both fitted on the screen. “Say hi, Dream.”

Dream groaned in response.

“It’s dark, I can’t see- Oh my _GOD_ , are you- Wait, Sapnap?” 

“Yes Gogy?” Sapnap said proudly.

“Did you- is it?” George wasn’t making much sense, but apparently it was enough for Sapnap to understand.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god. YES! I’m so happy for you! I’m taking it Dream confessed, then.”

Dream looked up at Sapnap, confused. The back of his head was facing the camera, hiding Sapnap's face-eating grin from George. “He knew? HE KNEW? All this time??”

“Yeah Dream, I knew. And I also know you knew from the start. So you confessed, then?” George sounded overly amused by the entire situation.

“...Yeah.” Dream said, hiding himself in Sapnap’s chest again, embarrassed.

“Awww, that’s adorable. Well, I’ll leave you two to it then. Have fun during your honeymoon or whatever.”

“Bye Gogy!” Sapnap tossed his phone back on the bedside table after hanging up. “Hey Dream- I mean Clay, shit,” he laughed.

“Call me whatever, _Pandas._ ”

“Pfft, okay. Hey Clay? Wanna _‘have fun’_?”

“Oh my gOD I’M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!” Dream wheezed.

“Nooooo!” Sapnap laughed, trying to pull Dream back next to him as he tried to escape.

“I love you.” Dream eventually said when they’d both settled down.

His boyfriend immediately turned a bright red and buried his face in Dream’s hair.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just… it’s the first time you say it,” he replied softly, "and actually mean it."

“Oh.” Dream smirked. “Get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote a bunch of parts because I wasn't entirely satisfied with them (I'm still not but eh) so I reposted the whole thing updated :)


End file.
